The New Team! TriTamers
by The Mole st. Tamer
Summary: This is the exciting mixture of all seasons with a new group of kids in our world who always thought the show digimon was made up, little did they know it was a training guide! Chapters added fast.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for Alex as he walked to the second day of class at his new school. Well it was almost normal, except for the think fog that had covered the morning despite it being the middle of August. He hated having to start school in this new school, in this new state, and especially in the middle of August! He had just moved from Los Angeles, California to No Where's ville, Iowa. He had no friend but had already made plenty of enemies. He was truly a California teen with his green hair and pseudo "I'm an outcast" black clothing. He thought about this as he walked to school when suddenly he got pushed to his knees by what looked like a giant Neanderthal on a bike. "Outa my way city boy" the pre Neolithic boy cackled. As Alex attempted to get up he fell to the floor with great force. More of the Iowa boys surrounded him and put a strange smelling rag to his face.

The next thing he knew, it was nightfall and he was tied to a scarecrow post, buck-naked. "Just fucking great," he shouted. "What the hell am I soppo-," he stopped dead in his sentence as a red light came rushing towards him. It stopped inches in front of him and it looked like some sort of Digivice. He had always been a closet fan of Digimon, but this was ridiculous! "Wow, now I'm hallucinating. What a warm welcome!" But then the Digivice began to speak.

" Are you ready to accept your destiny Alex Garcia?"

"Sure, why not?" he said. "

"Then grasp your Digivice."

"Ok, I'll do it with my free hand" he said sarcastically as he tried to move his arms that were tied Jesus- style to the scarecrow post.

"Grasp the Digivice, or it will grasp you" the Digivice responded, in almost an annoyed voice, or as annoyed as a robotic voice could sound while still sounding robotic. All of a sudden a red light appeared out of the Digivice and he ended up in a white room standing in front of two other people. A very beautiful girl with Latin skin a black hair walked up to him with a smirk.

"I didn't realize they let horse people become digi-detined," she said looking Alex up and down and the biting her bottom lip. Alex realizing he was completely naked covered his private parts.

"Digitize clothes," the girl commanded with such force and instantly he was covered in the attire he was wearing before being stripped naked. "Hi, I'm Celest," she added. "And you are…?"

"I'm Alex, but you can call me…anytime you want." Celest gave a laugh and her and Alex walked around the white room.

"How long have you been here?" asked Alex. But before Celest could answer, from the corned of the room he heard "Four hours, thirteen minutes and seventeen seconds."

"What?" he asked confused.

"That's how long she's been here. I counted. I'm Jimmy, I've been here for six hours, and fourteen minutes on the dot."

"He's very…" Celest trailed off when a booming voice came. It was the Digivice voice.

"Are you ready for your destinies?"

Three Digivices appeared in front of them. All three kids took their Digivices and for Alex a read light shot out revealing a red digi-egg, a yellow one for Celest, and a blue one for the boy whose name was Greg.

"Take these eggs, and rub them" the voiced directed. Each person rubbed their egg. To their surprise the same Digimon came out of all three eggs. Their Digivices showed it to be Trimon.. "Now, Point your Digivices at your Digimon and say the very first word that comes to your head." Alex shouted "Emotion!" and his Trimon turned into in training form of Demisorrowmon, it looked like a round head with spiked hair that came out like legs. Celest said "Foresight" and her Digimon becaome Preconstilimon, a digimon that lookedl iek a little yellow star. And finally Greg yelled "Freewill" and his Digimon became Oimon. It was a blue little head type thing with a red Mohawk all around him. It did not seem to fit him at all. The voice spoke once more "These are your Digimon! Treat the with care! And your Digivices will help you keep in touch. It is important the three of you stay in contact. There are over half a million dig-destined in the world out of the 7 billion who live on it. Consider your selves lucky. Now go. You will realize your duties as tamers and I am extremely confident in you. Farewell and good luck."

Next thing Alex knew, he was standing in the field with a head in his hands and a Digivice on his belt. "This is only the beginning," he thought to himself and walked home.


	2. Chapter 2

The Mole St. Tamer: SO what did you think of chapter 1?

Ugly critical dateless fan boy: God you suck at writing! I'll give you another chance and read chapter 2!

TMST: Shut up or I'll make you squeel piggy! Now give me the butter and the metal probe. And we'll talk more about how much it stunk, unless you changed you mind.

UCDFB: Uhhhhhhh, I'm reading chapter 2! Great so far…. Please don't hurt me!

Chapter 2

As Alex was walking home, what just happened was running through his mind. He couldn't believe it And to make everything weirder, he didn't know if he was going crazy or Tentamon was flying straight at him. He wouldn't be surprised. As he kept walking the red bug Digimon flew at full speed into him knocking him and demisorrowmon down.

"Watch it you crazy bug," Alex said as he got up and looked for demisorrowmon.  
"You have to help me! Please, The Order is after me. You must open a digport for me! Please," Tentamon begged.

"First you have to tell me what going on," Alex demanded.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO" and with that Tentamon leaped for his Digivice and got it. A strange feeling came over Alex. It was an odd sense of loss for something he owned for five seconds. As his Digivice began to glow, he felt a glow in side of him and looked over at demisorrowmon who began to digivolve.

"Demisorrowmon digivolve to…Sorrowmon!" The new monster yelled. It was as if demisorrowmon grew a body. His head and strange leg like hair was the same, but now he had a purple body with to blue circles on his hands.

"Let the Digivice go you over-grown house fly," he shouted

"No, I must escape Terriermon! HE is the Rookie of the order and he is after me."

"Then you've left me no choice," Sorrowmon said as he extended his arms "Tears of the fallen!" Out of the blue circles came blue shining tear drop shaped objects that came shooting out like bullets, knocking Tentamon to the ground.

"Elctro Shocker" With that attack, Alex's Digivice glowed red again and everything stopped around him, time stopped around him! The voice he had heard in the room spoke again,  
"Some attacks can be digitized and saved, but not all, when an attack can be, you will feel at as you become a stronger tamer. You can save the attack for a later use, but it will not be as powerful."

"But wait, Why does that happen?" Alex looked puzzled.

"It happens sometimes when a Digimon's feelings react with their attack. It is an extra rare case but it does happen. My partners and I, suspect it might happen more often around you, being the tamer of emotion. The effect you have on the Digimon may be the edge we need." The voice answered.

"One more question," Alex asked, "Who are you?" But before is question could be answered, time began again. Alex pointed his Digivice and the attack being directed at Sorrowmon. "Attack Digitize!" and the red light came shooting out of the Digivice! It grabbed the attack and came back to his Digivice.

"Ready Sorrowmon?" Alex aimed his Digivice and out shot the electoshocker, and the same time Sorrowmon shot his Tears of the fallen. Tentamon became data except for a shining red core. Sorrowmon absorbed the digital dust. Alex slid his Digivice across the core and said "Behold your emotion and be purified." As he did, the core turned egg shape and disappeared.

"Thank you for that!" a strange white dog like creature said from the shadows.

"Terriermon! What were you doing to the Tentamon?" Alex demanded.

"All in good time digi-detined punk. All in good time. I should destroy you, but I'll let you live for doing me that favor. But be warned now fool, don't mess with the order. Until Chapter three, which I hope is longer…"

Terriermon Disappeared! Alex looked at Sorrowmon. "I'm tired. Let's go home, boy."

Chapter 3 will be longer… stay tuned for this exciting series!


End file.
